A Dragonball NG CHRISTMAS
Kris Krincule:"Hohoho,hello boys and girls! I'm Santa and I want you all to enjoy the Dragonball NG First Christmas Special! Every Dragonball/Dragonball Z/Dragonball GT/ and Dragon Ball NG character will appear in this amazing special!" Child from the Audience:"You look like someone....hmm...ah that's right, you look like Hercule!" Kris Krincule:"Uh i-it's me little girl,Kris Krincule aka Santa!" ^-^ Child:"You sound like him too.*Please Stand By* Kris Krincule:"Sorry folks. We had to cut that little girl's cable off,literally. Thanks Majin Buu! *He yelled* Used some big scissors to cut it,she had a big mouth and almost revealed Hercule's--I mean Santa's identity. Well enjoy the special!!" CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! Kris: "The Z-Warriors party at Kami's look out as it's had a bit of an upgrade. Okay,maybe not." Kris:"Of course they had some pictures." Goku was fighting Vegeta in the Pre-Card Match of the tournament. Goku went SSJ3. Vegeta went SSJ2. They battled all out as snowflakes dropped. Goku:"Kamehame...." Vegeta:"Final....." Goku and Vegeta simutaniously said and fired. Goku:"HA!" Vegeta:"FLASH!" BOOM* The whole universe of Dragon Ball watched on as the mightiest warriors in the galaxy squared off. Kaizen:"Man,this battle is explosive."He had a bag of popcorn in his hand eating. Chi-Chi:"Kick his butt,Goku! She yelled. Bulma snatched the popcorn bag out of Kaizen's hand. Bulma:"Give me that! Kick his butt, Vegeta!!" She ate some of the popcorn. Kaizen:"?! H-Hey!" O_O Ginyu :"They should'a named this special the Ginyu Force Christmas!" Jeice:"Remember that embarassing photo last year boss?" Ginyu:"Ah yes. Vegeta was there." (Flashback photo) Reccoome:"Ahh I miss those days..." Zarbon:"Although I don't know what really happened to Dodoria." Ghost Nappa:"Vegeta!!" A voice whispered at Vegeta as he heard it. Vegeta:"Huh?" He gets punched by Goku being distracted. Kaizen fight his generation of Z-Fighters. Gohan (Adult):"I remember the good x-mas days.." Videl:"I remember when we had a tree." Gohan gulped. Bulma gulped as well. They knew exactly what each other was thinking about as it was really awkward. Bulma:((Oh man, I remember when I got drunk and me and Gohan...)) Gohan:((I think I've still got some of Bulma's stench on me still)) Slug appeared and read Gohan's mind. Slug:"Oh,that's dirty." King Cold:"I didn't know we could look at other people's flashbacks that's kickass." Frieza:"The brat hit the one with blue." Gohan:"What?! N-No I didn't!" Goku GT:"Gohan,you and Bulma...Aw man!" Krillin:"Vegeta's gonna be pissed.." Vegeta overheard them."Kakarot...I quit." He powered down walking over toward Gohan and Bulma. Vegeta:"Now what's all the talk about?" Slug:"It appears your wife had relations with Gohan." Vegeta:"WHAT!" He was piping mad. Slug:"Don't worry,don't worry,she was drunk." Vegeta:"Shut the fuck up you Snail!" Slug:"Bitch...it's Slug!!!" He grew in gigantic form. Kaizen won the battle. Guldo:"Time Fr-" Interrupted. He was punched in the stomach by some one in the shadows. It was Mr.Popo standing with his hands behind his back afterwards. Trunks remembered his Christmas. Trunks:"I miss dad..." Goku also remembers his Christmas with his family. Goku:"I remember the snowball fight.." He smiled. Vegeta,Trunks,Kaizen, and both Kid Gokus got up and stood next to Goku waiting for Goku to make a Speech. Goku:"I want to thank everyone here. Of course, everyone is. But without you all some of us wouldn't be who we are today. You are the stove to our flame, you are the faucet to our water,and you are our solar system to our sun." Cell:"We get it already, douche!" He yelled. Goku:"Thank you,Cell." -_- Vegeta:"We've achieved skill and family." Trunks:"Thanks everyone." All:"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They all went to the house of Chi Chi's, Adress 439 East District They all ate happily. Other Animes wished the DBZ a merry Christmas. (Naruto Universe) Naruto: "Me and the others wanna wish you all a merry DBZ Christmas, believe it!" (Pokemon Universe) Pikachu:"Pika Pika Pika,Pikaaa!" End Kris Krinkule:"And so that's the end of the Dragon Ball Multiverse Christmas Special. Now I'm gonna go eat some gingerbread cookies from another house." He flew off in a spaceship as Majin Buu threw presents out at each home. Category:NG Movies Category:Dragon Ball NG movies